


Apartment 87：公寓87号

by Maryandmathew



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loki may or may not be a sociopath, Loki有反社会倾向, M/M, Prompt Fill, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 药物使用
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor发现一个叫Loki的陌生人正挂在他阳台窗户上，不用说这人是来入室抢劫的</p><p>写作灵感：“你发现我正挂在你阳台上而且我不想告诉你我是来抢劫的，可我也不造该咋解释我又不想进监狱，而且你辣么可爱不如在我不用扒窗户谋生计的时候我俩来约会吧”。AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment 87：公寓87号

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apartment 87](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500843) by [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace). 



> Many thanks to RadiatorfromSpace for writing this lovely fic and allowing me to translate it

Loki正挂在35层公寓的露台窗户边上，他从头到脚都是一身黑色装扮，带着手套，身后有个小双肩背包，显然是用来装某些特殊工具用的，他是个贼，大家只消看他一眼就可以断言这点，他自己也心知肚明。

金发壮汉现在正瞪着他，满是不可置信气得他棕褐色的脸都通红了，这栋楼是他的，他知道窗户上面屋顶那里有保安巡逻，——他安排的，理论上讲从屋顶上晃荡下来降落在他阳台上是绝对不可能的。

不过在Loki面前没有绝对不可能这码事。

金发壮汉脑后的小啾啾有几缕发丝松散下来，他脑门上青筋暴露的，他深深吸口气，刚想张嘴说话却愣住了。

——就在此时，有两颗滚圆的泪珠滑出Loki的眼睛，他前胸起起伏伏的好像有什么致命伤。

“我、我，我妈妈……”他结结巴巴的，睁大眼睛紧张不已的样子，面前这个金发男人好像要把他从窗台上推搡下去，“爸爸不要我们了，去找别的没得癌症女人了，我、我妈妈……，Reginald医生说化疗效果根本不好。”

他低声啜泣着，冲动或者说是直觉告诉他不如就此松手，他的确这么做了，可就在他快要下滑的时候，金发壮汉的手一把揪住了他手腕。

金发壮汉还是目不转睛地瞪着他，一脸狐疑，而Loki也紧盯着他不肯错失哪怕一毫秒的眼神交汇。

“我不想一个人”，Loki弱弱地抽噎着说，好像身体里所有的力量都被抽离开，“我不想孤身一人”。

随后Loki就被暖和的厚毛毯子包裹起来蜷缩着在金发壮汉的皮沙发上，汉纸正在厨房里面给他做热巧克力，——这可不是Loki主动要求的。

金发汉纸叫Thor，他特爱锻炼身体，他之前有过药物滥用史，现在正在康复期，一步步重回健康，慢慢地战胜那些不良念头，而且他，之前也有过因为车祸失去家人的经历，在Loki连哭带述地讲述他即兴捏造的悲惨世界时候一直认真地倾听着，表示同情絮叨叨些安慰的话，Loki在讲述他父亲的故事时也添油加醋些吸毒的梗，坦白的时候既惭愧又尴尬地讲帮他父亲隐瞒的经历，Thor立刻就产生共鸣了，Loki还分享些关于他未来梦想什么的，Thor呢，自然在鼓励他，坚信他一定可以达成目标，Loki有潜力，他看得出来。刚开始的时候，他的手还搭在Loki肩膀上，可现在，他让Loki坐在腿上搂在怀里。

谈话声渐渐小了，Thor递给他那杯热巧克力，Loki胆战心惊地抿了一口，Thor摇摇头轻轻吻在Loki额头上，Loki之前从未有过Thor给他的这种温暖怀抱、好安心的感觉。

不过，这就够了。

Loki的眼睛突然有些干涩，脸颊也重新回复成平时苍白的颜色，他之前的脆弱无助都消散了，他从沙发上站起身走向门口，任由毯子滑落在身后。

 “嘿！”Thor在背后叫道，“嘿！”他听起来好生气，他都不记得他们怎么相识的了是吧？

Thor把他推到墙边，双手撑在Loki的脑袋旁边，唇瓣浮起个生气的弧线。

另外一个Loki的天赋就是他预感很准，别人要揍他的时候他总是预料的到，至少有三秒钟反应时间。

他想试着幽默点，“你该去看医生，你这是犯高血压了吧？你这个年纪，不能大意啊！”

可惜这次Loki预感不准了。

——“嘿……你咋啦，你也有啥“特殊癖好”呀，我在这方面可擅长啊”，他一面臭屁贱兮兮地笑着一面还微扭着屁股，Thor被吓了一跳，后退几步望着他。

Loki的自我保护本能就像学校里的辅导员那样，总是那么不靠谱，所以他并没有借着这个机会夺门而出，反而走进Thor的厨房，打开碗橱柜看着这个一脸不情愿的屋主的存粮。

他听见Thor跟在他身后脚步重重却一言不发跟进来，把一只宽厚的手掌搭在Loki肩膀上让他转过身来，他眼睛好大好美，眼神好纯净，显得特别神采奕奕，这就是他的本来面目，Thor知道的。

Loki靠向Thor，他的声音好亲密满是信任，好像他之前没有试图打劫Thor似的，“你很美，你就好像所有美国佬的梦中情人，我猜从没有人欺负过你吧，小时候我一直、一直都期望能有你那样的金发和迷人微笑，更别提还有你那身腱子肉，你知道特么你是多走运吧，不管你娶了谁，那姑娘绝对是这世界上最幸运的了”，他抬起手摸向Thor的脸颊亲昵地揉着，“绝对是特么世界上最幸运的姑娘啊”，他好像在喃喃梦中呓语。

Thor沉下肩膀大张着嘴巴，看起来他脑子里的齿轮卡住了。

Thor无话可说，只好举手投降走出厨房，Loki躲在角落里偷偷窥探到这个金发大个子把他自己扔进皮沙发里面。

Loki从冰箱里找到个收纳箱，哦，火鸡俱乐部牌的威士忌！

“给我拿瓶啤酒？”Thor在沙发那边问道，Loki走向他一面递给他一瓶比利时生啤一面咬着他的三明治。

“谢谢”，Thor小声说，望向Loki的脸还仔仔细细研究下，“你嗨了吧”，他这才恍然大悟，“你不是疯了啊，你这是嗑嗨了呀”。

“一点Leetle beet而已”，Loki咯咯笑着，说着把这兴奋剂从背包里拿出来递给Thor，“要不要来点？”

Thor抓过它来冲向窗户，一把甩开窗扇飞出袋子去，随后摔上窗户怒气冲冲地看着Loki，看起来他气坏了。

“我知道你讲药物成瘾故事时你在编瞎话，而我却不是，难道戒了八年对你一点意义没有吗？”

Loki咽下惊恐抿了口啤酒。

“难道你从上面荡下来的时候戒瘾八年对你一点意义没有吗？”

“我想是吧，呃”。

Thor刚想再问些什么却突然改变主意，把Loki背包底朝天东西都掉落在地板上，仔细检查起还有没有什么药剂，当他终于满意的时候才把原物一一放回拉上拉链，低低吼着躺回沙发揉着自己的太阳穴。

“嘿！”Loki说着又坐上Thor膝盖，后者瞪他一眼，Loki站起身，“抱歉”。

“我想我嗨了的时候不是个好客人吧”，Loki几乎在试图道歉了，不过没人理他。

“你家布置得挺不错嘛”。Loki有点恐慌了，他们之间是怎么见面的来着？

“你要三明治吗，我给你做”。

Thor叹息着，“你走行不？”

嗑药前的几个小时经历又重新浮现回Loki脑海，他看起来精神了些，打量着周围，一脸讨好，哦，对，有件事他可是还没忘呢。

 “我不走”。

Thor无情地扫他一眼，“为什么？”显然这是质疑，而不是在询问。

Loki有点胆怯地哆嗦着腿，“有人在追我”。

“警察？”

Loki摇摇头。

“比警察还糟？”

Loki点点头。

“臣卜 木曹 ……”Thor的脑袋倒向扶手，仰头一口干掉啤酒又摩挲起额头。

“嘿，我来”，Loki说着向前叉开腿跨坐在他身上，就在Thor来得及抗议弄掉他前，Loki赶紧施展起他的“魔法”。

他的大拇指滑过Thor的太阳穴到发际线，随后向下到脸颊、到下巴，再到他脖子上的三角肌，弄完一遍的时候再来一遍，刚开始他的碰触好像羽毛那么轻柔，当Thor慢慢放松得时候，再微微施加力道。

他能感受到Thor的怒气在慢慢消散。

Loki停下片刻带着四瓶啤酒回来，让Thor翻过身起骑在他后背上，他后背肌肉都绷得好紧，Loki慢慢揉搓着慢慢缓解，手势一直很轻柔稳重，一面还喃喃地嘟囔着些什么，

两小时后，他掉在了Thor怀里。

……

……

……

现在咖啡桌上有八瓶见底的啤酒和半瓶威士忌，按摩过后他们头发都散成一片上衣也不知道哪里去了。

“你不疯的时候还真不赖嘛”，Thor看着在他腿上扭来扭去的Loki说道。

“嗯哼，别人也是这么告诉我的”，Loki得意一笑，贴近来吻他，Thor翻个身好把Loki压在下面，他往下撞，Loki往上挺，他们嘴里的舌头也纠缠在一起，

当Loki抚摸着他身上好像无边无际的肌肉的时候Thor也加紧扒着Loki身上紧身黑裤子，Thor握着他们阴茎凑到一起，他们抚弄着对方直到最后射的对方小腹上全是，Thor拿过纸巾清理干净懒洋洋地瘫软在沙发上，身下垫的正是刚才Loki丢在地板上那条暖和厚毯子。

门铃响了，是他们的外卖来了，Thor套上衣服走向门边。

当然此刻Loki的第一直觉是找他之前留在Thor卧室的标记，不过他的眼神实在从那个金发大个子身上挪不开，尤其当门打开的时候，那门上闪闪发光的金色字体更是震惊死他了。

Thor带着他们的外卖走回来，一面重新把Loki拽回腿上吮吸着脖子上留下绯红印痕。

“卧、槽”，Loki抱怨着，“这是78号，我本应该抢劫87号的”。

……

……

……

完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
